1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-131261, filed Jun. 26, 2014, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
With improvements in functionality and performance of cameras, it has become difficult to perform an imaging process in a camera satisfactorily using only a single application specific integrated circuit (ASIC, a chip). In order to solve this problem, a method of dividing an imaging process using two ASICs is known. For example, when a moving image with a resolution of 4 k×2 k and a frame rate of 30 fps is processed, a processing area is vertically or horizontally divided and divided areas are processed in parallel using the ASICs. Accordingly, it is possible to perform an imaging process on a moving image with a high resolution and a high frame rate.
On the other hand, along with the improvements in functionality and performance of cameras, there are problems in that power consumption increases and heat is emitted from a camera body due to the increase in power consumption. Accordingly, when an imaging process is performed using two ASICs, it is necessary to divide a processing area to avoid raising the temperature in the body due to biasing of a processing load to one ASIC.
However, the condition of temperature rise of each ASIC varies depending on the shape of the camera body or the mounting conditions such as arrangement of the ASICs on a substrate. If image processing is not performed under the same image processing conditions when the divided image processing is performed using the ASICs, the processing results differ and thus it is necessary to set the image processing conditions in the plural ASICs to be the same.
A control method of stopping an operation of a device when a temperature value read by a temperature sensor is equal to or higher than a predetermined threshold value and operating the device in a low-power mode so as to prevent the operation from stopping due to a temperature rise when the temperature value read by the temperature sensor is equal to or higher than a predetermined second threshold value is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-330562).